Beaches, Swimsuits and Wooser
Synopsis "Wooser saves a turtle at the beach, and that turtle leads him to an underwater world... the next day he is found drowned. The mysteries deepen as the case twists and turns. A trick with the time tables, and the shadow of the true culprit lurking in the background... Who is "The Animal Which must not be named?" A shocking truth is about to be revealed... or if it is, that would be really cool, anyway." '-via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, a line of text states to the fourth wall that Wooser had gone missing and to enjoy the beach scenery instead. Rin and Len run to the beach donning their swimsuits. Rin still has her Wooser hoodie on and struggling to take it off out of embarrassment while Len runs off to play in the water in her school swimsuit. Wooser, with an American inspired outfit with a podium to match stands next to Ajipon and Darth Wooser and tells the fourth wall to describe a girl using the numbers 3 through 8. After letting a few seconds pass by, he reveals the measurements of Rin's bust, waist and hip (73-56-84) and proudly announces that Rin has a slender body. So proudly that he counted it as the correct answer. Rin gets angry and throws the nearest coconut at Wooser and it knocks him out. While Rin and Len are playing in the beach (complete with a fanservice montage in a different art style), Wooser and Darth Wooser are seen watching the girls. Darth Wooser whispers to Wooser if he likes girls with small breasts and Wooser dodges the question by saying that he likes girls with slender bodies. Rin glares at Wooser as she overhears this and Darth Wooser whispers that being glared at is a positive thing. Wooser happily agrees to the statement and laughs it off. Rin grabs a sea urchin with a pair of tongs and throws it at Wooser to injure him and knock him out once again. Rin is seen working in an restaurant with Wooser and Len lounging inside. Wooser asks for a beam, but suddenly, his eyes started glowing and his body transformed into Mecha-Wooser and terrorizes the town once again (with a beer mug in his hand). and has most of the whole cast running off, including Yuu and Miho as they try to avoid his laser beams. The scene fades back into the restaurant with a much smaller Mecha-Wooser who is blacked out on the table after just one mug of beer. He wakes up and wonders if it was all a dream. Characters (In Order of appearance) Normal Characters * Rin * Len * Wooser * Ajipon * Darth Wooser * Yuu * Miho Equipment Used * Mecha-Wooser (Transformation from Wooser) Points of Interest * Rin happens to be the only person whom has had her measurements revealed in the series as of this episode. * Darth Wooser is seen whispering even though he never talks throughout the series up until Season 2, Episode 4. * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken is referenced in this episode's official synopsis, but has never appeared. * This is the first episode where a version of Wooser was seen destroying a city for either meat, money, girls or for absolutely no reason whatsoever. * This also marks Mecha-Wooser's first appearance in the Wooser anime franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Season One